WRONG DISPLACEMENT CURRENT
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy ) 19 March 2019 Historically, Newton in his PRINCIPIA (1687) rejected the Cartesian ether (1637) by discovering his third law of instantaneous action -reaction (confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement). Newton also in his OPTICKS (1704) predicted the gravitational properties of his particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Later (1845) Franz Ernst Neumann showed experimentally that the relative motion of a magnet with respect to a conductor produces a current due to the magnetic force of the well-established Ampere law acting at a distance. However Maxwell in 1865 in his electromagnetic theory abandoned the gravitational properties of light by introducing his invalid fields, (INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD), moving through a fallacious ether . Note that for supporting his invalid fields of electricity and of magnetism proposed incorrectly that the motion of a magnet with respect to a conductor produces a fallacious electric field E, while a capacitor produces a hypothetical current (called displacement current ), which was rejected my the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963. Under this physics crisis I presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) my paper " Impact of Maxwell's equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian wave with our model of dipolic particles" In this photo of 1993 I present the experiment of French and Tessman showing the fallacy of Maxwell's fields, which violate Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction. For example in the system Capacitor-Inductor ) the stored electric energy We per volume (We/vol = εoΕ2/2 ) in the capacitor was found by the application of the well-established Coulomb law. On the other hand the stored magnetic energy Wm per volume (Wm/vol = B2/2μο) in the inductor was found by the application of the induction law, because the electric current of the induction law is due to the magnetic force of the Ampere law. Since the experiments of Weber (1856) showed that 1/εoμο = c2 , I applied the well-established conservation law of energy by writing We/vol = Wm/vol to get Ε/Β = c. It is of interest to note that in my paper of 1993 I showed the same result E/B = c when an electric dipole moves at the speed of light c = 300,000 Km/s (dipole photon), which rejects not only Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory but also Einstein’s relativity based on Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). The conference of 1993 was organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus , because I discovered the dipolic photons having not only energy E = hν but also mass m = hν /c2 rejecting Einstein's ideas of 1905 and of 1915. Note that Einstein himself in 1938 in his book "The evolution of physics" (page 234 ) changed his strange ideas of the curvature of space by writing : "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Nevertheless, today many physicists believe that the hypothesis of displacement current is correct because it is assumed that it explains the existence of the invalid electromagnetic fields . For example in the “Displacement current-WIKIPEDIA” we read: “In his 1865 paper A Dynamical Theory of the Electromagnetic Field Maxwell used this amended version of Ampère's Circuital Law to derive the electromagnetic wave equation…The displacement current term is now seen as a crucial addition that completed Maxwell's equations and is necessary to explain many phenomena, most particularly the existence of electromagnetic waves.” Although Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the Faraday induction law is consistent with the magnetic force acting at a distance of the Ampere law, later Maxwell in order to support his electromagnetic theory of light abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance, and accepted the wrong concept of field, which violates the well-established Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction.. Thus, Maxwell introduced the two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) of the induction law is an electric field (E). Whereas the correct differential equation of the Faraday induction is (Fm/q)dL = (dB/dt) dS Unfortunately it was replaced by the first invalid differential equation of Maxwell given by EdL = (dB/dt) dS This invalid equation under the wrong postulation that a changing magnetic field gives rise to an electric field is the biggest error in the history of electromagnetism, because it led Einstein for developing his contradicting relativity theories . Moreover Maxwell in order to formulate symmetrical equations for giving the correct experimental result E/B = c introduced the second wrong postulation under the strange hypothesis that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor could produce a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963 showed that changing electric fields between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces. Particularly French and Tessman showed that the application of the displacement current ( id ) for the internal discharge of a capacitor involves misconceptions, because during the motion of ions in the ionized air in a capacitor the changing vector of E of the discharged plates cannot give any magnetic force. Max Planck expressed this many years ago when he wrote “ Magnetic intensity of the vector B is calculated from the vector potential of the conduction currents without regard to the displacement current. Moreover at the international conference of 1993 I showed that in case in which the displacement current (id) is correct one can prove that such a current violates the Ampere law. In general using the vector of the correct magnetic intensity B the Ampere law at a distance r from a current i of high symmetry is given by B = 2ki/r = μοi/2πr Whereas Maxwell using a hypothetical current violated the Ampere law, because he used incorrectly the id of short length as B2πr = μοid Under this wrong condition and making the wrong hypothesis that id between the plates of a capacitor is equal to εο(dE/dt)S Maxwell formulated his second invalid differential equation given by BdL = μο εο(dE/dt)dS Then comparing these two differential equations he found that EdE/BdB = (E2/2) / (B2/2) = 1/εομο = c2 or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c In other words, Maxwell under his two wrong postulations formulated the two invalid equations which give the relation E/B = c of the experiments, because he tried to find hypothetical symmetries like the postulation of the wrong electric field E in the conduction law and the hypothetical displacement current of charges in a capacitor. So he violated the well-established laws of electromagnetism and developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. Unfortunately, later (1905) Einstein for developing his invalid relativity abandoned the well-established laws of electromagnetism involving forces acting at a distance and accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So he violated the principle of Galileo relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. Category:Fundamental physics concepts